Au point de non retour
by Heughae
Summary: Ce qui arrive quand l'amour n'est pas réciproque... \Yoosu/  mais soft , en attendant de les voir en vrai à Barcelone... TT
1. Point de non retour

_**Bonjour ! J'espère que personne ne me portera grief de cet One Shot un peu spécial ^^ !**_

_**Ici, On peut dire que Yoochun a perdu son combat… Moi, si j'ai gagné le mien, c'est pour pouvoir lui prouver, un 29 octobre au soir, que la vie peut être belle et qu'on avait encore « le droit de rêver. »**_

_**Un texte d'espoir ? A vous de voir !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_« Est-il possible que les jours s'enchainent sans aucuns changements ? Qu'une vie soit faite essentiellement d'attentes irréalisables ? Et que l'homme continue d'espérer, comme un naufragé, le bonheur qui le ferait revivre ? »_

Un souffle, un rythme de pas, une voix, une odeur, une présence. Junsu marche à mes cotés et ma pensée fragmentée ne perçoit rien de ce qu'il dit.

J'aime Junsu depuis bien trop longtemps, tellement longtemps que ça en est insupportable. Mon corps est tendu, déployé, attentif à chaque signe de son existence, mon esprit juste concentré sur le débit de son souffle, les bruits de son corps en mouvement, l'animation de ses mains vigoureuses, les tonalités de sa voix fluide.

J'aime Junsu depuis tellement longtemps que je n'espère plus qu'une chose : qu'il me soit donné ou qu'il disparaisse à tout jamais. Amis trop proches, bien trop lointains pour être amants. Je le désire tant, j'en ai si mal, que j'aimerai le dissoudre, l'éteindre, l'évanouir.

Insupportable pensée, douloureuse nouvelle : mon ami, je ne sais plus comment même le nommer, dans les bras d'un autre qui se joue de lui, qui ne l'enlace que pour mieux l'abattre ensuite. Mon amant, si je peux tenter de l'appeler ainsi, tout entier donné à un être qui m'est totalement étranger.

Bien trop de temps a passé depuis ce jour assassin ou je l'ai rencontré bien trop de jours où, impuissant, je n'ai pu ni m'éloigner ni m'approcher. Faiblesse humaine sans fin, sans fond force humaine foudroyante, trop fatale.

J'aime tellement Junsu que je dois faire quelque chose, vite, qu'il soit dans mes bras ou qu'il ne soit nulle part ailleurs. Six années ont passées, je suis toujours là, près de lui à chanter lorsqu'on me le demande, à danser lorsqu'on l'exige six années pendant lesquelles j'ai progressivement perdu ma sérénité, ma paix et ma douceur. Six années et je ne suis plus qu'un naufragé.

J'aime tellement Junsu que je serais près à me tuer si je ne le possède pas. A le tuer. Je ne sais plus.

- _Yoochun ? Tu m'écoutes ?_

_- On va chez toi ?_

_- Pourquoi tu demande ça d'un coup ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?_

_- Juste prendre une aspirine, je suis pas très bien._

_- Comme tu veux, on a le temps, de toute façon… _

On a le temps. Je retiens un rire amer. Bien sûr, on a toujours le temps. Aimer en est un. Est venu le moment d'un autre temps, sans doute de celui qui sera ma délivrance.

Junsu s'est tu, et j'aime son silence presque plus que le reste, juste sa respiration qui se saccade avec le bruit de ses talons sur le trottoir. Il m'observe, je le sais mais je ne fais même plus d'effort pour tenter de calmer la tempête qui m'agite, me détruis, me mine. Tout est de sa faute.

_- Yoochun ? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien._

Tenir. Jusqu'à ce que se referme la porte derrière lui, toute possibilité de fuite écartée.

J'aime tellement Junsu que je ne suis plus maître de rien.

Un claquement, le grésillement de la lampe en s'allumant. Je me crispe sur la poignée de la porte, l'observe fouiller dans son placard à pharmacie, accroupi. Même ainsi, le corps replié en courbes étranges, je le désire violemment. J'aime tellement Junsu que je ne contrôle plus rien. D'un mouvement vif, ma main gauche a verrouillé la porte et fourre la clé dans la poche intérieure de ma veste. J'entends sa voix étouffée, signe qu'il ne trouve pas ce qu'il cherche. Comme d'habitude, la moindre de ses humeurs changeantes m'arrache un frisson. Je suis prisonnier depuis six ans par l'amour que j'ai pour lui. Emprisonné. Il va payer.

_- Tu n'as peut-être pas besoin de fermer, on repart bientôt. Je dois aller chercher de quoi manger pour ce soir._

Je vibre de d'amour et de la rage de ne pas le posséder mêlés. Il se relève, la boite d'aspirine entre ses doigts, s'approche de moi puis s'immobilise à quelques mètres, surpris.

_- Yoo' ? Tu ne veux pas dire exactement ce qui ne va pas ? T'es pâle_.

Un pas vers lui. Un autre. Mes poings serrés sont la seule preuve de la résistance de mon esprit sur mon corps. J'aime tellement Junsu que je ne pourrais lui faire du mal. J'aime tellement Junsu que je serais prêt à le voir souffrir. Ses yeux se sont baissés sur mes mains fermées, puis sont remontés.

Il a blanchi, ses yeux ont une lueur d'angoisse, perceptible seulement pour celui qui les a guettés en vain. En vain ?

_- Putain Yoo', répond !_

Je fais un nouveau pas vers lui. Rapide, impatient. Je le voix hésiter, pressentir peut-être. Il recule.

_- Yoochun !_

Il a crié. Je cours sur les deux pas qu'il me reste pour arriver à lui, ma main se referme en un étau sur sa nuque si attirante. J'aime tellement Junsu qu'il va m'appartenir. Maintenant.

Il gémit, me tends l'aspirine d'une main suppliante.

_- S'il-te-plait prend et lâche-moi… Tu me fais peur ! _

_- Il y avait une chance sur mille que tu sois gay…_

_- … De quoi ?_

_- Même après ça, il y avait une chance sur mille pour que…_

Je l'attire vers moi, jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur mon menton. Il est si pâle, si faiblement beau. Il est mien. Enfin.

Ma main affamée se glisse sous sa chemise, à la recherche de la texture de sa peau. Elle est arrêtée net par celle de Junsu. Il a la voix irrégulière d'anxiété.

_- Tu vas arrêter ça de suite, Yoochun. Ou je…_

_- …Tu ?_

_- Mais t'es complètement cinglé ! Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal !_

Peu importe ce qu'il dira, peu importe même de ce qui sera mon avenir. Je le pousse violemment en arrière, il tombe avec un gémissement de surprise autant que de douleur.

Je me jette sur lui. Plus aucune barrière n'a de sens à présent. Junsu est mien. Définitivement.

Mon genou se pose, dominateur, entre ses jambes, près de sa virilité. Il n'a pas encore compris, réalisé, qu'il ne pourra pas m'échapper. Il se débat de toutes ses forces, cette résistance m'agace car elle m'éloigne de mon but. De mon unique but.

Ses deux mains immobilisées par les miennes. Le mouvement saccadé de sa poitrine. Le tremblement léger de son menton. Les yeux tourmentés, troublés. Contraint. Enfin.

Je défais les boutons de sa chemise, un à un l'entrouvre et dévore du regard ce qu'elle offre en dessous. Le corps sous le mien a frémit. Je sais que Junsu est à deux doigts de dire quelque chose, il cherche ses mots pour m'arrêter et je le vois dans ses yeux.

Qu'il se taise. Qu'il se taise enfin.

Mes doigts s'avancent, curieux, fureteurs. Toute ma tension est retombée, à présent seul mon désir sauvage me guide. Jusqu'au bout.

Il tressaille alors que je visite la proximité de son sein, m'en approchant dangereusement. Il tremble alors que j'en approche mes lèvres, pour y marquer mon autorité, mon emprise. Ses sourcils froncés, ses lèvres serrées l'image qu'il m'offre finit de consumer en moi ce qu'il me restait de raison, de sagesse. Junsu est mien, et si je ne peux l'obtenir par la patience, je l'obtiendrais par la force.

Mon genou se fait pressant, mes lèvres se font tentation, mes doigts ambition alors qu'ils commencent à retirer son jean avec impatience. Il gigote, ne parvient pas à bouger. Je sens que ses larmes ne sont pas loin. Peu importe. Je baisse le vêtement avec la brutalité de mon désespoir, caresse ses cuisses, effleure ses reins, gravant dans ma mémoire avide chaque détail minuscule que m'offre sa peau.

_- Yoochun…_

_- Tais-toi._

Je dévore sa poitrine, l'embrasse, m'en imprègne jusqu'à l'ivresse. Son odeur, son souffle, la douceur de sa peau, sa couleur. Je l'aime.

Sa respiration devient inégale, signe de la montée de son désir autant que de la détresse qui l'atteint.

Il ne sait pas, il ne peut savoir que je ne contrôle déjà plus rien. Si je voulais m'arrêter, je ne le pourrais pas. L'amour est un piège.

_- …Chun… _

Le geignement m'atteint de plein fouet, en une immense vague glacée. Je relève la tête, il pleure. Et chacune de ses larmes qui s'écoulent sur ses joues me semblent avoir la lumière de la trahison. De l'abandon. De l'incompréhension la plus sombre. J'ai froid, je me perds dans le signe de sa douleur, souhaite instinctivement que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.

Six ans que je me force à ne jamais le toucher, à ne jamais le brusquer, à tout enfouir au plus profond de moi-même. Six ans et tout s'achève. En voulant le posséder, je viens de commettre l'erreur immense de le perdre. Parce que je sais, à présent, que je n'irai jamais plus loin. Je m'écroule, assis sur le bas de son ventre. Retire ma main tyrannique, qui a laissé sa marque sur les poignets hâlés.

_- Oh putain, Su'…_

Je ne sais plus quoi dire, quoi faire, comment réparer l'irréparable. Je tente de comprendre.

Il sanglote plus fort à présent, sa poitrine soulevée par le soulagement. Je passe le bout de mon doigt sur sa joue humide, il faut que je lui dise, qu'il sache :

_- Tu sais ce que je suis ? Un triple imbécile doublé d'un idiot. Je t'aime à la folie, je n'ai jamais rien dit pour ne pas perdre un ami. Je pensais que le temps viendrait et ferait tranquillement son sale boulot. Tu vois ? Je ne suis qu'un putain d'idiot : j'ai réussi à te perdre pour de bon, en même temps que mon boulot et ma fierté, et toutes les chances de pouvoir me rapprocher de toi. _

_- Pousses-toi !_

Je m'exécute, il referme sa chemise d'un mouvement rapide et se rassoit. Ses yeux sont luisants de fureur. Rapide échange des rôles, je comprends que c'est à mon tour d'en prendre plein la gueule.

Il reprend d'une voix dure :

- _Tu comptes faire quoi, maintenant ?_

_- Disons que ce n'est plus vraiment ton problème. Pas besoins de me cracher les phrases types du genre « disparais ! », c'est ce que je vais faire et je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation._

Quitte à souffrir comme un chien, autant souffrir la tête haute. Je me lève, retrouve la clé dans la poche de ma veste, m'approche de la porte. L'impact de sa voix sur mon corps est violent. Mon dieu qu'il se taise. Qu'il se taise où je vais m'écrouler et chialer comme un gosse.

- _Lâche._

Je m'immobilise.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?_

_- Je dis que tu es un lâche !_

Je reprends mon souffle, respire profondément, introduit la clé dans la serrure. Il ne faut pas qu'il me voit pleurer, je déteste ça. Il crie, plus rapidement, comme pour arrêter le temps. Je sais qu'il en serait capable :

- _Park Yoochun !_

La tête contre la porte, ma voix semble sortie des profondeurs d'une tempête. Je ne suis qu'un naufragé. Je gronde :

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_- Tu te permets de me violer, et en plus de ça tu veux disparaître et nous mettre tous dans la merde ?_

Junsu est l'exemple même, depuis longtemps, de ce qu'on appelle la finesse et la délicatesse. J'ai mal au cœur, mes tempes battent d'une douleur atroce. Que signifie son geste ? C'est une idée de torture pour me faire payer ? Il faut que je m'échappe, que je parte avant de m'écrouler devant lui :

- _Oui, désolé mais c'est ce que je vais faire._

Je tourne la clé, ouvre la porte. L'air libre, l'air frais. Enfin. Les rumeurs de la ville. Il faut que je trouve, n'importe où, un endroit pour tout oublier.

- _Yoochun putain !_

Il pleure. Mais pourquoi ?

- _Mais où tu vas ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Je n'ai rien demandé et je te perds aussi ! Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste !_

Il hurle, même ainsi sa voix est la plus belle. Je ne comprends plus rien, tente de répondre, mais c'est déjà trop tard et il continu :

_- Tu ne peux même pas réfléchir cinq minutes à ce que tu me fais vivre ? Je n'ai pas le droit à la parole ? On a… J'ai… J'ai besoin de toi !_

Ma main se crispe sur la poignée. Mes pensées, arrêtées par une violence soudaine, me refusent une décision rapide. Je suffoque, peine à comprendre. Je sais que Junsu, derrière moi, attend une réponse et j'imagine d'ici ses yeux furieux. Il déteste pleurer. Je déteste le voir pleurer. Tant pis pour moi, pour nous. Je me retourne :

- _Pourquoi Junsu ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?... Je ne suis qu'un ami et je ne peux même plus te regarder dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?_

Je le vois froncer les sourcils, se relever en s'essuyant rageusement ses larmes. Je me rends compte subitement que mes jambes, mes doigts tremblent. Tout pulse en moi. La honte, l'amour, le dégoût de moi-même, la fatigue de celui qui s'est trop battu, la rage de celui qui a tout perdu. Il faut que je m'échappe.

_- Ferme la porte._

Qui à dit que Junsu, l'innocent et le tout-donné, m'appartiendrait ? Il est une force implacable. Je sais, je sens qu'une fois de plus je ne pourrais pas lutter. Je referme lentement la porte, et le ciel bleu s'échappe là où j'ai faillis. Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure :

_- Laisse-moi partir._

_- Il y a cinq minutes, c'est moi qui disais ça. Ecoute, Chun' : on oublie tout et on continue à vivre comme avant, OK ?_

J'essaie d'oublier mon mal de tête, de ventre, le bruit sourd de mon cœur. J'essaie d'oublier que je suis faible et que je l'ai toujours été.

-_ Tu ne rends pas compte de ce que tu dis. Je ne pourrais jamais._

_- Et le groupe ? Tu t'en fous royalement, hein ! Tu serais prêt à te casser alors que je te pardonne…_

_- Et si je ne me pardonnais pas ?_

_- Je m'en fiche. C'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus et pas le contraire. Tu assumes, maintenant._

_- …_

Je peine à le dire : laisse-moi partir, laisse-moi partir. Je suis enfermé, encerclé. Par l'amour que j'ai pour lui autant que par la puissance de sa volonté, du pouvoir qu'il a sur moi. Il s'approche, s'accroche à moi, je veux reculer mais la porte, traîtresse, me livre de nouveau à son étreinte chaude. Les sourcils froncés, la voix de celui qui n'attend qu'une soumission en retour :

_- Ecoute-moi bien, Park Yoochun. Tu t'en fous, peut-être, mais je refuse que tu partes. Tu n'as pas le droit. Pas maintenant, après ce que nous avons construit ensembles. Les Dieux de l'Est, j'y croyais plus qu'à mes rêves ! Et pourtant maintenant, nous ne sommes plus que trois à nous débattre dans une tornade atroce et… Tu n'as pas le droit ! J'ai assez souffert des séparations, des ruptures ! Tu n'as pas le droit, Park Yoochun ! Moi je voulais juste qu'on reste…_

Sa voix se tarit, inconsciemment la peur me noue le ventre, comme à chaque fois que je la sens faiblir. La vérité est là, puissante, écrasante, douloureuse et insupportable. Je grince :

_- Le groupe est-il au prix de ma souffrance ?_

Il me regarde. Je ferme les yeux, m'esquive pour ne rien voir. C'est trop difficile. Sa voix est chétive et je m'en veux de m'inquiéter une fois encore :

_- …De quoi tu parles ? Quelle souffrance ? Qui a souffert ?_

Je crie, sans même m'en rendre compte :

_- Putain Junsu ! Ça fait six ans que je t'aime comme un imbécile ! Qui a souffert, alors, pendant six ans ?_

Je le repousse il est trop près, je suis cerné, enfermé entre la porte et son corps.

_- Yoochun ! Si tu m'aimes, pourquoi tu veux fuir ?... Reste dans le groupe, on sera ensemble…_

Ma voix est éraillée. Il y a quelques années, j'en aurais ri. Ça fait trop longtemps que je ne suis plus le même. J'aurais dû m'interdire même l'espoir :

_- Ensemble ?_

Il tique. Je le savais. La déception est une compagne quotidienne.

-_ Je ne parle pas de ça._

_- Je sais. Excuse, je pensais qu'on avait encore le droit de rêver._

_- …Si tu pars, je dis ce que tu as fait à Jae'._

Je m'étrangle surprise et haine, amour et dégoût :

_- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?_

_- Je le ferais. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Et eux, ils vont chercher à expliquer ton geste. Je leur dirais tout à eux aussi._

_- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que…_

_- Je sais. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. On est les JYJ._

_- Rien n'est éternel, Su'. Les JYJ n'échapperont pas à la règle._

_- L'amour non plus n'est pas éternel. Le tien n'y échappera pas._

Je tremble. Je chiale comme un gosse qui vient de comprendre que sa vie ne lui appartient même pas. Que ses rêves n'ont pas de sens. Et que vivre ne fait qu'apporter des emmerdes.

-_ Arrête de pleurer !_

_- Fais pas exprès._

Si quelque chose pouvait lui faire comprendre, réaliser que l'état de mon âme est équivalent au néant le plus profond. Si mes larmes pouvaient le lui hurler. Il s'est encore rapproché, je panique sans comprendre pourquoi. Je ne suis plus maître de moi.

_- Yoo', promet-moi que tu resteras._

_- Je ne peux pas !_

Un cri. Un silence. Deux corps tendus dans une lutte stupide. Je n'entends plus que sa respiration saccadée de colère qui couvre le tic-tac de l'horloge. Il avale sa salive, avec l'air de celui qui souffre à dire ses mots. Sa voix est faible :

-_ Tu n'as pas le choix, je te l'ai dit._

J'éprouve subitement l'envie de le frapper de meurtrir ses rêves stupides de groupe soudé, ses espoirs d'un « toujours ensemble » irréalisable. D'effacer notre passé commun. Notre rencontre. Nos voix jumelées, unies. Nos corps fusionnés par un rythme. Je le sais, j'y ai cru aussi.

Jusqu'à me retrouver en face des juges, des avocats, des journalistes cherchant dans la foule deux regards que je ne reverrais jamais plus.

- _Comment peux-tu croire encore à tout ça ?_

Ses épaules s'affaissent, impuissantes. J'ai presque envie de rire d'ironie en voyant ses poings crispés et ses lèvres serrées. Mais quand il me regarde, je lis au fond de ses prunelles l'océan de détresse et de désillusion qui emporte, comme une gangrène, nos derniers moments de joies avec notre passé. Il bafouille :

- _Mais on ne peut pas s'arrêter… Ils vont revenir… Et les fans…_

_- Junsu._

Il me regarde. Une fois de plus. Je ne peux rien faire, désarmé par la puissance de son malheur. Il faut que je parte, vite. Ou je n'aurais plus la force.

- _Promet-moi._

_- Je ne peux pas._

_- Essaie seulement de sortir ! Tu n'auras pas fais trois pas que les médias seront sur toi._

_- …_

_- Promet._

_- Je me souviendrais de ton chantage, Su'. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses que l'on fait pour ses amis._

_- C'est pour nous que je le fais._

_- Ce n'est que pour toi. Sinon tu me laisserais partir._

_- Je le fais pour Jae'._

_- Tu n'as pas à le faire !_

_- Promet !_

Je n'ai plus le choix et je le sais. Alors, par une petite voix que je ne me connais pas, je rajoute à l'amour une barrière de plus qui me lie à Junsu :

_- Je… Je promets que je ne quitterais pas les JYJ._


	2. Epilogue

_**Voici l'épilogue ! J'ai hésité avant de le poster… Après tout, l'One-shot finit un peu brusquement, et peut être que chacun s'est trouvé sa propre fin. )**_

_**Je pense que d'une certaine manière, j'avais besoin de vous communiquer ma fin toute personnelle qui résulte de tout ces moments où je me suis demandée, après leur rupture : « Ou trouvent-ils la force de continuer ? ». A vous de voir donc si vous voulez le lire ou non héhé XD**_

_**Un énorme bisou très spécial à ma Yutopia (Mêmes rêves, mêmes combats, la seule chose à dire est un « à bientôt » plein de promesses), à la grande Pikanox et la grande Carlynae pour ce qu'elles m'apportent et pour ce que nous allons vivre ! c'est aussi pour vous trois que j'ai écrit ça ;)**_

_**Always keep the Faith !**_

« Je ne connais rien de plus beau, je ne connais rien d'autre que vivre. » Henri Bauchau, Antigone.

_Point de non-retour._

_Epilogue_

Dans mon dos, la lumière blafarde des loges. Devant moi, la scène baignée d'obscurité, agressive à sa façon. Les rumeurs feutrées d'une salle encore en attente. Je peux entendre leurs voix, leurs rires c'est presque si je perçois chacune de leurs respirations. Le souffle de cette marée humaine venue dans un seul but : m'entendre. Nous entendre. JYJ.

Même aujourd'hui, après avoir parcourus tout ce chemin, je peine à concevoir qu'elles puissent être ici, fidèles encore et passionnées, là où mes pas me mènent sans enthousiasme.

Pourtant, ce soir encore, je suis nerveux. Je peux sentir chacune de leurs respirations, leur excitation qui monte. Leur attente impatiente. Il est encore trop tôt pour crier, se laisser submerger. Elles sont simplement en attente. Comme moi.

Depuis ce jour terne où j'ai promit à Junsu de le suivre, chaque soir rajoute à ma fatigue et ma démotivation. Je ne suis plus qu'un pantin. Quelle différence entre hier et aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce que demain m'apportera de nouveau ? Où se sont noyés mes rêves ? Je maudis chaque jour ma situation. Notre situation. Trois imbéciles qui ne veulent rien perdre, même si ce qu'ils gardent n'a plus aucune valeur. Je nous maudis de notre impuissance, de nos larmes vaines, de chaque jour qui passe et ne nous explique pas pourquoi nous ne sommes plus que trois. Je ne sais plus où vivre, comment vivre. Le naufragé s'est noyé. Et dans cette mer épaisse et noire, glacée, je suis un naufragé qui ne sait plus quoi espérer pour vivre encore. Remonter. Respirer enfin. Oublier.

Taire les sourires inquiets de Jae', les regards affolés de Junsu, la déception de mon entourage. Taire cet amour qui me taraude, cette honte qui me consume, taire pour toujours cette attente qui continue de me pénétrer sans que je sache pourquoi. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être moi-même.

Un reflet bleu passe dans l'obscurité. L'arrogance d'un costume noir. Une odeur, les bruits d'un corps. Des droits froids viennent se glisser doucement dans ma main.

- _Yoochun._

_- Junsu._

_- A quoi tu penses ?_

_- Aucune importance._

Il soupire, se rapproche de moi. Je ne distingue que la clarté de son visage et la profondeur du reflet dans ses yeux trop noirs. Il souffle :

-_ Tu les sens ?_

_- Qui ?_

_- Elles._

_- Oui._

Et après un silence long comme une prière :

_- Je n'arrive pas à penser au jour où elles ne seront plus là._

« Rien n'est éternel. » Je voudrais le crier pour m'en convaincre aussi, pour ne plus douter. Je ne peux retenir un tremblement. Il me regarde, sait ce que je pense. Je ne peux qu'apercevoir le reflet de son sourire d'écume dans l'obscurité qui nous enserre. Un nouveau murmure, couvrant à peine la rumeur du public devenue plus forte :

- _Quand je pense à la fragilité de ce qui nous lie… « Vis chaque jour comme s'il était le dernier. »_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_- Je vais chanter à tes côtés et je réalise à quel point c'est incroyable. Et précieux._

Je ne peux retenir un rictus d'ironie. Je sais que je le blesse. Tant pis. Tant pis.

_- Tu ne me pardonneras jamais, Yoochun ?_

_- Est-ce que j'ai le droit de me poser la question ?_

Il frémit. Je le maltraite mais je n'ai plus le choix. Notre relation est à un point de non-retour. J'en suis persuadé et je ne fais plus rien pour l'en empêcher. J'admire son combat, son essoufflement à poursuivre ses rêves. Il a maigrit, il s'affaiblit mais continue à se battre avec le sourire. Refuse de penser à la fin imminente. J'admire son combat mais ce n'est plus le mien. Je suis celui qui n'espère plus que les choses s'accélèrent enfin, pour trouver la paix. Si elle existe.

_- Yoochun ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- C'est pour te venger que tu nous fais ça ?_

Je retiens un haut-le-cœur. Sa main est devenue chaude et je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi j'aurais préféré qu'elle reste froide.

- _Je suis loin de tout ça, Su'. La vérité est que je ne sais plus comment vivre._

_- Et si tu te posais trop de question ?_

_- Et si je ne trouvais jamais aucune réponse ?_

Un silence long comme un enterrement. Un enterrement de quoi ?

-_ Il ne reste que deux minutes, Yoo'. Tu sens combien elles espèrent ?_

_- Arrête, Su'. Leurs rêves ne sont plus les miens._

_- Mais où sont tes rêves ? Je veux juste t'aider !_

Je refuse de me demander s'il pleure. Et je me refuse de l'épargner de ma douleur sombre :

-_ Tu connais le jour où mes rêves se sont essoufflés. C'est celui dans lequel tu m'as enfermé par égoïsme._

_- Un jour, tu comprendras pourquoi j'ai fais ça._

_- Quand ?_

_- Quand tu auras renoué avec la vie._

_- Et si ça n'arrive pas ?_

Il me serre contre lui. Je ne veux pas sentir ses larmes sur ma joue, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je réalise que ce sont peut-être les miennes.

_- Ça arrivera. Je me battrais pour que ça arrive._

Les hurlements d'euphories accueillent notre arrivée. JYJ.

La chaleur des projecteurs sèche instantanément les restes de nos larmes sur ma joue. La musique, sur laquelle se fixent nos voix, nos corps, vibre dans mon cœur comme une deuxième vie. Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps cette chaleur a oubliée de me rattraper. A mes côtés, Junsu et Jaejoong vibrent d'une joie, d'une force que je croyais disparue. Ils rayonnent, c'est sans doute le reflet d'eux-mêmes qu'ils parviennent à lire dans les yeux de notre public.

JYJ. Si je cessais de penser ce nom comme une amputation ? Si j'arrêtais enfin de nous voir comme des estropiés ? Et si j'arrivais à penser que c'est nous, ici, qui sommes en train d'implorer l'espoir et de faire survivre nos rêves ? « Je me battrais pour que ça arrive. »

Le temps file, la sueur qui coule sur nos tempes c'est notre vie que nous prouvons.

Mon souffle haletant. Je respire. Je respire enfin.

Le temps file, nos mains brûlantes se joignent déjà pour le salut.

Je pleure, je ne peux retenir mes larmes.

Et à travers leur voile, j'aperçois le sourire de Junsu. Il est pour la vie, pour nous, pour moi.

Et c'est-peut être grâce à ce sourire qu'il m'a adressé que j'ai pu penser, l'espace d'une seconde dans l'enchantement de nos fans, à renouer enfin avec la vie.

_**« Je n'ai pas d'ombre à t'opposer,**_

_**Sous ton masque de larmes**_

_**Tu n'es que plus visible**_

_**Sur leurs plages de perles**_

_**Tes yeux sont plus beaux. »**_

_Paul Eluard, _

_Comme deux gouttes d'eau._

Le 22 Octobre 2011.


End file.
